Dry Ice
by AriesDanger24
Summary: In celebration of the first day of Rare/Crack ships for One Piece week under the prompt of either dreams or partners! Smoker x Aokiji AU! Policemen (in which they are partners in justice!) Smoker gets assigned Aokiji as his partner and falls in love even though Blackbeard is out of prison and wants to harm Aokiji who put him in there and Smoker has some secrets of his own YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: Hello guys! I am writing this in one whole day to make a deadline so if their are spelling errors or bad pacing in this story too bad! XD There will be a second chapter which will be M-rated, but this first chapter is not, but there are some dark themes here so read the warnings! I am doing this in honor of RARE ONE PIECE SHIPS WEEK! These two aren't loved enough so I wrote some love for them! I hope you like it because I have been writing this for 5 hours straight! Have fun!~ BTW Aokiji is like 27 in this at least okay, Smoker calls everyone whose hasn't been on the force for 5 years a brat so yeah, Smoker is about 35 in this i would say, but hey this is a policeAU! in honor of the ONE PIECE RARE/CRACK PAIRING WEEK MONDAY PROMPT of either DREAMS OR PARTNERS, I choose partners~!**

 **WARNINGS: YAOI (MALE X MALE), KIDNAPPING, BEATING, PAST ABUSE, GUNS, KNIVES, BLOOD, BREAKING INTO HOUSES, HOUSE INTRUDERS, AND CURSING (GENERAL THINGS YOU WOULD FIND IN A POLICE AU)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

DRY ICE

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Smoker said in a deep groggy voice, he stared at Sengoku, who only looked blank faced back, "No, I'm not. He will be your new partner till the end of the week since you seem to keep having an empty space beside you all the time." The white haired man grimaced as his eyes looked at the window, his new "partner" was the hotshot Aokiji, he had just recently had a falling out with his other partner over police policy, but even he didn't expect that the cold calm Aokiji would get paired up with him, an older veteran who did mainly smaller crimes.

Apparenrtly, Sengoku, head of the department, thought it would be good to give Aokiji a break from just dealing with homicides because of how gruesome a topic it was, but the younger man never seemed perturbed by anything he ever saw at a crime scene. He was as cool headed as ever unlike his old partner, Akainu, who had been very hot headed. So here he was sitting next to Aokiji in Sengoku's office, both men standing up after he was done talking, Smoker looked to the side and saw Aokiji do the same, the two men sizing each other up. Smoker, to be more honest than his face was, was rather unnerved by the man's huge height, he was taller than him and was definitely over 6 feet high. The raven haired man had tan skin and fluffy black hair that seemed to fluffy from the bottom of his white hat, the man wearing gold round sunglasses. The weirder thing was that he wore a coat like Smoker's own coat, except Aokiji's was long and green and had a feathered hood.

The two men stared at each other for two long in silence that Sengoku said with little patience, "Will you two get out of my office and do your job already?" Smoker straightened and turned away a little peeved and held the door open for the raven to leave with him. If there was one thing he liked about the rookie, it was that he had manners and didn't try to be super cheerful like Smoker's other partners seemed to try and do.

They weren't going to be friends, they were just two coworkers doing a job, and he thanked his stars he didn't get a real newbie who was super hyper like poor Marco who got stuck with a rambunctious practically pubescent brat who accidentally set fires off around the office. The brat was lucky his grandfather was a veteran of the office or he would have been fired months ago. Smoker with Aokiji in tow, got into the police vehicle with ease, Aokiji having to move the seat around to seat his legs comfortably, but eventually he got it. The two men drove off to do their day duties, the quiet of the car was comforting and unnerving at the same time, but he didn't say a word as they went off to do their duties of the day.

* * *

"Aokiji, how's about staying Smoker's partner for a bit longer? After all, it seems to be working out pretty well and you have both been busting small cases left and right! So how's about it?" Garp asked suddenly one day from his office doors, Smoker and Aokiji had just returned from a long day at work and had managed to capture a purse thief and a store robber along with breaking up a few neighborhood scuffles. Smoker looked over at Garp and then at Aokiji, silently actually wanting the man to stay his partner, but he would never admit it out loud. Smoker was just about to light up a cigar, but remembered where he was and so he excused himself to go out onto the smoking patio. He shut the door behind him and tried to not hear the words from inside, he was sure that the man would properly decline the offer.

He was used to it, he was sure Aokiji wouldn't want to stay on small cases anyway, or deal with his tough attitude. Truth be told, Smoker really changed his mind about Aokiji after the first day, it was the most productive day he had had in a long time. He had always been paired up with new rookies fresh out of the academy and they always messed up when he put his trust in them, but for once, his partner had some experience in the field and wasn't a blubbering idiot. He smiled to himself as he puffed out some smoke into the dark air, his eyes following as it disappeared as fast as it came.

With a sigh, he put out his cigar in the ash tray, walking back into the office to see Aokiji getting his bag and putting it into the locker, but the sound of the door seemed to make the man turn around. "So, will I see you on Sunday then or no?" asked Smoker getting straight to the point, and the other threw his bag over his shoulder and said, "You will, see you Sunday Smoker-san." The response was crisp and to the point, it unnerved Smoker a little as though it had been practiced. "So you decided to stick with me huh? What made you wanna do something like stick with an old man and picking up after brats around the city instead of going back to the homicide department?" asked Smoker, his eyes narrowing at the way the man paused too quickly, he had clearly hit a nerve.

"Tch, never mind, I don't feel like hearing a-" Smoker started, but the other man cut him off coldly, "What makes you think I liked working in the homicide department?" The white haired man paused and shrugged, "All the newbies are the same, you all think working in homicide is the most important part of being a cop. That's what they show off in TV shows, it isn't even real police work, it's glorified way too much." The white haired man sighed and sat down in a chair, while Aokiji lingered a few feet away. He had a dark look that made Smoker pause a little, the taller male very thoughtful and concentrating on something, you could see it in his eyebrows.

Smoker tapped a foot on a chair across from and said, "Sit, what is it you wanna say brat?" Aokiji didn't say anything for a moment, but walked over and indeed took the seat that Smoker had tapped, and they sat in silence. The smaller male looking up to the ceiling, waiting for the question the man seemed keen on asking, and then it came, "Is that how you were?" Smoker looked downward at the man and narrowed his eyes and then he raised his eyebrow upward as he responded with a touch of nerves that he couldn't hide, "What makes you say that?"

The other man put his head on top of his clasped hands, in a deep thinking posture as he spoke, "I had suspected only because of the scars on your face, but then the vice chief told me so and confirmed my thoughts." Smoker couldn't stop a small snort of amusement from escaping, but he quickly put on his serious face again. "Well, the scars aren't from my time in homicide, but I was in it for a bit." "So why did you move departments?" the question was softer than the previous ones and Smoker narrowed his eyes again, why the hell was Aokiji getting so personal? "Why do you wanna know? And if you are trying to validate your own reason for leaving, don't. I don't want the weight of possibly ruining a rookie's future decision on my shoulders," there was a hard look on Aokiji's face and the man stood up, his facade once again in place, a calm cool exterior back on for show.

"I will see you Sunday regardless Smoker-san, goodbye," and with that Aokiji left and as he had promised, they met that Sunday to do their duties and afterwards, Aokiji transferred over to Smoker's department officially, and Smoker felt the man seeming to open up more to him. Then, came that day that changed everything...

They had been partners for 4 months, busting small time criminals left and right, it had been a good season for the department in general. There had been no warning when Smoker went home that day and slept that there would be any change to their relationship, but it always starts with a problem, and emergency, a situation that involves both parties, and indeed that is what happened. The sound of a door opening in the middle of the night was the first clue to Smoker as he sat up and grabbed his gun and glasses from the nightstand. He loaded the gun quickly and turned off the safety and tucked himself in a corner, his breathing slowing as he calmed himself.

The sound of footsteps, nothing more, there were no other sounds, no shuffling through drawers or anything, or busting of furniture, only the sound of multiple footsteps. They were searching for him and the fact that they were looking through rooms, meant the people who were doing this were doing this on a whim, this wasn't a super thorough operation plan, because any idiot could have gotten the blueprints to one of these apartments and found the way to his bedroom instantly. Smoker heard the shuffling of feet come closer until he heard his door open and he turned and shot the man's hand.

The man screamed in pain, and Smoker put on an angry face which wasn't hard to do since he was still very tired and angry at being woken up at 2, he said in a dark voice as he turned the corner to see three bigger men, one on the ground crying, the other two with guns, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DAMN BASTARDS DOING IN MY HOUSE AT 3 IN THE MORNING!?" The men turned fearful as Smoker charged forward and slammed a fist into the man on the right, the man felling backward without a word and the other man shook as he stood on the other side and he tried to run away, and Smoker raised a gun up in his direction and said, "You better stop or I will shoot."

He shot a warning shot in the corner of the room, the other pausing and diving to the ground entirely, and the white haired male reached down to the man who got shot in the hand, who thought it was real smart to reach for one of the guns they had dropped, he got him in a headlock and heard a sound, the sound of a man pained. He looked back up to see Aokiji in the doorway with his hands around the runaway man's collar growling, "Who sent you three?" The little man chuckled in Aokiji's hand hold and said, "You know who sent me you cold bastard, you already know." Aokiji made an angry face and the man giggled more as Aokiji punched him in the face and asked again, "WHO!?" and the only reply was a giggle.

"Want me to shoot him?" Smoker asked with sleep in his voice and his partner looked over a little shock in his eyes as though Smoker suggesting to shoot someone was shocking. The little man on the other hand knew what he was capable of as his stutter gave it away, "y-ya wouldn't dare! Yer a-a cop!" Smoker got a dark look and said with gritting words, "I wasn't always a cop ya damn brat. You think I am joking here?" The little man's eyes widening as Smoker approached with the passed out man in his arms falling over the other body of the other man, both limp and knocked out.

Smoker felt his blood rush a little and scratched a hand through his hair and let out a dark look at the little man, he remembered this feeling. It was a foreign euphoria that he had tried to avoid getting addicted to, it was the reason he never wanted to work in homicide work again. It felt too good as he cocked that gun at the little man and neared him, his eyes didn't even look at Aokiji, he didn't matter right now. What mattered was this feeling, what would make it better? What would just top it all off? He didn't even know why he smiled when he saw the fear in the henchmen's eyes, the man blubbering answers to his partner, but it didn't matter to Smoker. His eyes only watching as he could see fear heightening in the small male's eyes, he loved it, but he stopped when Aokiji punched the man and he fell limp.

Smoker felt anger, but soon realized what he had been doing, he quickly switch the safety on and put it down. He turned and then said, "Call Sengoku, tell him we have 3 morons who broke into my house." There was silence as he went over and picked up one of the man and took out a pair of handcuffs from his shorts, he always kept some handy. He cuffed them all and went back into the main room to see Aokiji getting done with the phone call and then their eyes met. "What's this all about?" asked Smoker as he walked in and Aokiji said without hesitation, "One of the people I put away just got out of jail and seemed to not like his time there and I thought he would come get me, which he did. He sent three people after me, but i was ready and I interrogated them and they said that they were after you too because they wanted leverage if Plan A didn't work."

Smoker let out a little laugh, "Morons, this guy must be joking sending some idiots with guns like this is about as effective as sending apes with guns." Aokiji made no comment, but Smoker noticed Aokiji wasn't wearing glasses so the amusement was more visible on his face. "The guy I am talking about is just toying now, he's extremely efficient in trying to use as little force as possible to leave less of a physical trace of him behind. Those guys won't have any real material evidence to use against Marshal D. Teach." Smoker coughed at the named and said, "TEACH! You caught Teach?" Aokiji looked surprised and confused but said, "We caught him on tax fraud of all things though, nothing substantial enough for a year, but he's back now and that's a problem. It means you're in danger too now."

The white haired man leaned back in his chair and said nothing, the tanned man speaking up suddenly, "I didn't know you wore glasses." Smoker glared daggers at the man and pressed his glasses higher on his face as he replied, "I didn't know you had eyes underneath those sunglasses you always have on your damn face." They said nothing for a while until Smoker couldn't help a laugh, this was such an interesting day, his laughter seeming to unnerve his partner as he asked monotonely, "Why are you laughing?" Smoker replied after his laughter died down, "Today is quite an odd day indeed." Aokiji asked after that comment, "Do you think we will get the day off?" Smoker pondered and then said with thoughtfulness, "You can stay here if you want, it wouldn't be good to separate at this point and make target picking easier for Teach. He's the type of guy to act now rather than later, so it's better if we stick together for the next week."

Aokiji then did something odd at the comment, his eyes flashed something wicked, something dark and a smile appeared on the man's face though his monotone voice continued, "That seems about right." Perhaps that's why he wore sunglasses? Smoker turned away, the smile making him feel a little uncomfortable and his eyes made Smoker feel a little hot under the collar. "Of course I am right brat," Smoker coughed out and he then looked up at Aokiji and asked, "Are you going to stay up and watch them?" Aokiji seemed put off by the comment and looked at Smoker with surprise, "Are you wanting to sleep after being attacked?" Smoker glared and said with sleep lacing his voice again, "Sorry, brat, but some of us older adults actually need something called sleep that you millennials forget exists." The answer seemed to amuse Aokiji as the man smirked, and Smoker felt his face heat up a little in embarrassment as he walked into his room and grabbed a blanket and pillow.

He came back and said with his fatigue catching up to him, "Tell those guys when they come in to be quiet or I will shoot them all in the face, I am going to sleep." "Goodnight Smoker-san, may i watch TV or something while you sleep?" asked the man and Smoker waved at him to go ahead.

* * *

"Smoker-san, it's noon," said a voice and something cold touched his cheek that made him shrug it away and grumble at the cold that lingered at the spot. He heard someone laugh a little which made him open his eyes to the blurry world as he sat up and reached for his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and saw Aokiji above him, hovering very close to his face, "What are you doing?" Smoker asked darkly and the man replied in a monotone voice, "making brunch." The white haired man wiped his eyes again and grimaced in anger and said, "What?" Then the man said the magic words, "I made cinnamon buns and bacon." Smoker smelled the air which smelled of cinnamon and bacon, he had no complaints anymore. He got up and asked, "where's my plate?" and the other man chuckled, "You seem eager? Did I make a good brunch choice then?"

Smoker glared and said grumbling, "You used my food and you don't get to act high and mighty brat." "There's coffee for you next to the pot," Aokiji said and Smoker instantly moved to the coffee pot and took the cup and and placed it on the table and pointed to the spot at the table and said, "My seat." The white haired man could care less about how happy the tanned man was at his feat to make Smoker compliant, but Smoker cared little about that when coffee and cinnamon buns cam into view. They were silent and Aokiji sat opposite of him with a smile still on his face, and Smoker said bitterly, "Quit smiling brat." Aokiji smirked and said, "Not a chance."

* * *

For the next week, Smoker's prediction came true and they had work off and stuck together, but no more attacks came on them which was great in Smoker's case. Aokiji had become more witty, more open, more smug, which Smoker couldn't tell why he enjoyed the banter they would have everyday. He usually hated things like banter, but there was a sense of contentment in their conversation, it wasn't real anger behind any comment. He knew Aokiji and he trusted him as a partner, that scared Smoker slightly, the closeness they shared. You see, Smoker had never truly had a real relationship with someone that felt like this, no one had ever gotten this close to Smoker, not even his own parents. So, this was new territory for him and he found himself getting attached to Aokiji, and Smoker felt his mind warn him to stop.

He had tried to put a distance between them, but Aokiji broke every barrier he put up with only a few words or actions and it confused Smoker. So, he just let it happen, he couldn't stop the way that he had come to like Aokiji as more than just a partner, but as a grown ass man even he could admit that he had started to really like the man in more ways than one as his eyes watched Aokiji closer than before. He dare not voice anything that sounded remotely as interest when they were together, but his heart did things that made it hard for him to function under normal situations. The silence between them became unnerving and suffocating now, and another month passed with them working together.

They had thought they were safe from Marshal D. Teach though, but they weren't, they were foolish to think so, even Smoker could admit that now. That night had happened so fast and changed so much between them at a crazy pace. It started when Smoker went to a routine doctor appointment and ended up in the back of some van the next moment, he could remember some things from the van ride. Four people, the smell of chloroform and a wicked laughing from a blonde haired man, and that he came to tied up in a basement. His hands tied to a chair except the chair was reinforced with strong metal, a white gag in his mouth, it smelled of oil and cleaning products. He heard another sound, a sound of Aokiji's voice that made his heart stop, and then he heard a sound that he remembered or rather a horrible laugh of Marshal D. Teach. "You really thought you could get away with what you did to our boss?" one person asked darkly as they came into view, and so did Aokiji who was tied with his hands behind his back with two men on either side of him.

Smoker had been with Aokiji to see the surprise in his shoulders, because his eyes were hidden by those glasses. "How have you been ya Smoky Bear? Ya put out any fires around here lately," the black haired man said with mirth, but the moment he said it, Smoker surged his strength to pull at the restraints, the chair crackling at his force. "Wooh! Seems like you still got some fight left in you after all these years eh Spirit Breaker? or do you prefer, White Tartarus? Or maybe White Fang?" Burgess, one of Teach's henchmen said mirthfully as he watched Smoker pull harder at the restraint and the chair started to snap and crackle. Smoker felt his blood boil and he felt that adrenaline rush from the past coming back from earlier in youth, he felt angry, not just angry at his dull life or just bored frustration, but he felt like he was boiling with rage.

He splintered the wood on one of the arms and he heard Burgess snicker next to Aokiji who just looked confused and shocked clearly, and Teach seemed to catch onto that, something that Smoker was afraid of. "Hey Ice man? You look a little confused, do you want me to enlighten you with some knowledge about this blue blood you think is so righteous?" Smoker shook and shook his head until the gag fell down to his neck and he shouted, "BLACKBEARD, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH OR I SWEAR-" "-You'll what? Torture me till I ask for death like you did to all my men? Or maybe you'll make one of those special mind games just for me?" Smoker could only glare and Burgess said with mockery, "if looks could kill~ How scary! NOT! NOT FROM YOU!" Burgess surged forward and punched Smoker in the face with a right hook and the white haired man felt everything pause.

Everything tingled, even started buzzing warmly, it felt...good...No...It felt like adrenaline rushing through his veins. How long had it been since he had been hurt like this or beat up like this? How long had it been since he was helpless and in this spot? It had been too long was the answer and he heard the startled answer of his questions in the subtle mocking comment by Burgess, "Why the hell are you smiling you masochistic bastard, do you like pain or something?" Smoker started to laugh and laugh a little more and he tried to hold it in, that younger rebellious nature he had tucked away, all those snide comments and snarky replies, but here he was as he turned to face them all saying, helpless but nonetheless prideful, "Is that all you got ya damn punk ass bitch? I could get a better beating from my own mother and she was half your size."

The group of men seemed to be in shock and embarrassment was on Burgess' face as well as shock, Aokiji raised his eyebrows and Blackbeard simply laughed, stopping Burgess from attacking again in blinding rage as his hurtful insult hit the man, but Blackbeard seemed to have his own words to say. "That's the White Fang I remember, fearless little rascal still in you somewhere, you know what? I think you are more interesting to play with than this cold hearted bastard here. So here's a question for ya Smoky," he said with a laugh as suddenly a knife flicked out, and it was heading toward...Aokiji! The taller male moving backward, but the henchmen held him still as the knife was under his neck, shock upon his face was clear to everyone, and that panicked look was clear to only Smoker. Blackbeard's eyes never left the smaller white haired man's face though as he asked, "So answer me this, why is White Fang, one of the gutsiest, strongest, and loner-like teens I have ever met, working for the blue bloods and working with this cold bastard huh?"

"I didn't want that life to begin with, I also don't like being called that," Smoker gritted out but Blackbeard's eyes narrowed as he moved the knife a little and a red well appeared where the knife moved, and Smoker stilled as the raven said darkly, "I'm gonna call you what I want to call you, 1st you go from White Fang, the angriest menace that society had ever seen, to Spirit breaker, a homicidal detective who often went haywire and tortured witnesses till they were practically soulless, to Smoker, a perfect docile blue blood." Blackbeard seemed to sigh and then said, "I always knew that was too big a change to be real, no one can do that type of change without a little bit remaining, but it seems like you just hide it. Is that why you don't do homicides anymore huh? Afraid you will lose your cool and kill someone on accident? Maybe you are scared of yourself? Jihahahaha! That's it isn't it!? You're af-"

A gunshot from above paused the words and there were sounds of movement from upstairs, Blackbeard and his goonies pulling their guns, but 5 policemen shuffled down the staircase with armed guns too fast, "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Everyone put up their arms except for Teach who still had a knife to Aokiji's neck and Teach yelled, "You shoot and I kill the hostage!" Smoker's eyes widen as Aokiji made a sound and Smoker couldn't see why, had he been hit? Did Blackbeard kill him? Smoker felt anger and power unlike any previous attempts as he roared something, his voice loud and wrathful as the chair completely snapped, the restraints becoming useless as they fell to the floor and Smoker raced over in an instant. He went to the man's front and grabbed the arm with a knife and pulled his arm far behind the man's back, a popping sound signaling dislocation and his screams signaling pain.

Aokiji, free of danger said with firmness, "Smoker stop, it's over." His words were calm and cool, completely Aokiji-like words and Smoker found his body losing interest in his task and his mind instantly going to Aokiji's status. "Are you alright? Are you alright?" Smoker asked breathless and lowly, rage still lacing the words, but concern was there and Aokiji replied in a monotone voice, " I am okay, I am unharmed." Smoker let go of Blackbeard's arm and walked over to a corner with Aokiji who was still tied, he held it out to Smoker to untie, which he did wordlessly. The two men were escorted up the stairs later with Teach's goons all shouting their names and cursing his good name and all that, but that didn't matter now. He sat next to Aokiji in the cafe across the street, they were told to leave the scene after Smoker had been patched up with only a bandage.

"So that's why you transferred from homicide then?" said Aokiji as usual, breaking their awkward silences with point oriented words, but Smoker could deny nothing. "Yeah, everything he said is true so if you want to transfer or something, nows the time to do that Aokiji." There was silence as the man stared in befuddlement, his dark brown eyes glowing and then the man started to laughing, Smoker felt himself get pissed, "What?!" Aokiji hid his head a little as he rested his forehead on his hands, looking down at the dining table, "You are so cruel Smoker, truly...I wonder if you're saying that on purpose." Smoker looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Then there was sudden movement, the tall tan man taking him by that hand and walking into the men's restroom which was empty. Smoker looked confusedly around the room only to look back at Aokiji whose brown eyes were looking at him.

He closed them and sighed and cupped half of face with a hand and muttered lowly, "Goodness, I was not expecting this to be so hard." Smoker narrowed his eyes and felt very confused and angry, because the man was explaining nothing, "What the hell are you talking about?"Aokiji's eyes opened again, the one that he could see stared at him in an unnerving way that made Smoker feel unsettled slightly and he felt his stomach feel all weird as he asked again, "What?" Aokiji sighed long again turned his head away, saying, "Ah, Why do you have to act like that? Saying my name for once now of all times, I don't understand you sometimes." The white haired male made an angry face, and yelled, "FINE! Don't tell me what the hell you are talking about! Work in some other department for all I care!" He turned to open the door, but the moment he was about to pull, an arm pulled him around and he was practically face to chest with Aokiji, he backed into the door and looked up at the man, but in an instant he felt the world go blank.

There were lips, hot fire, yet so cold hands held his face in a sweet gesture that made Smoker so confused, they were kissing oh so suddenly, but everything made sense now. His words made sense, but Smoker couldn't focus on that as Aokiji devoured him whole, completely brought out that side of him that he had thought had died and suddenly today, it was all he could do to keep it at bay. The tanned man bit at his bottom lip hard and jolted a moan from him, which the other man took advantage of. When they separated Smoker felt his whole body heave air hard, and Aokiji started to move away, but Smoker moved on his own accord, his inhibitions to try and hold in urges no longer gone once had tasted paradise.

"Get the fuck back here and finish what you started," Smoker huffed out lowly in a growl and watched in small victory as the man's face seemed surprised and he was pulled into another kiss by that damn green trench coat that Smoker loved oh so much. This time he was an active participant and he seemed to dominate the kiss as the taller man was pulled upward from the ground by the other man, then they parted, this time Smoker felt that sane part of him regain some of his personality and he felt himself flush. Aokiji smiled sweetly and warmly and asked, "So am I allowed to work with you still Smoker-san?" The white haired male flushed even more and pulled the door open and walked out and sat back in their seats and Aokiji followed with a smirk that seemed to smug and Smoker said with a bit of annoyance, "Wipe that smirk off your face Ice Cube."

* * *

 **Was it okay? I hope it was~! I like these two honestly~~~~! If I messed up on anything sorry~! This is for the rare One Piece ships week prompt of partners~ Partners in Justice~~!**

 **Chapter 2 will come out eventually~!**

 **~Aryes**


	2. chapter 2

**Aryes: Guys, I just realized that Smoker is younger than Aokiji...I didn't know this! Please ignore it, I JUST WANT SMOKER TO BE AOKIJI'S SENPAI! Hope you enjoy everything, especially Hina's funny role in this. Here is part 2 of Dry Ice~~~~! Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy the end~!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS MALE X MALE SMUT AHEAD LIKE HEAVILY! Also there is swearing, cursing, mentions of Smoker's sexual history which is sad and painful, also a bit of fluff, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

"St-stop!" Smoker tried, but they couldn't, they both wanted it so bad, it had become a bad habit, anytime they walked by an alleyway or were hidden, they both knew what they wanted and someone always moved to do so. This time was Aokiji getting him off, the next time could be Smoker the one getting the other off, it was addicting, the high one got off of doing bad things in dark places. There sat Aokiji, his glasses in his coat pocket so that Smoker could see those eyes that haunted him, they stared only at him, it made him feel even hotter. "Don't look away Smoker," Aokiji said as he started to suck the pale member and the white haired male jolted with an open mouth, no sound escaped. Those strong hands held his hips tight even though all the white haired male wanted to do was thrust into the heat even further, because halfway through Aokiji started to tease him.

His gloved hands grasped at the brick walls, but to no avail, there was nothing strong to grasp onto. His legs started to feel weak and he used his forearms to keep him upright to keep watching the way the skin tones differentiated, his breaths become hotter and harder control. He let out small higher pitched gasps and whimpers and tried hard to watch Aokiji, but a particularly hard suck and moment of eye contact made his head fall to the side, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt cold air hit his member and he hissed loudly, a voice saying low and raspy, "It's so hard to deal with you looking like that Smoker-san," his voice seemed to lull Smoker as he felt the man grasp the sides of his head. His eyes shot open in an instant and he put up his hands over the other man's mouth and said with firmness, "No!" he saw the other man's glare at him.

"Don't you glare at me brat," He managed to say, making sure he didn't get too close, the sexual tension needed to be relieved, but ever since that time in the cafe bathroom there had only quick jerk offs or sucking each other. Before the brat had surprised him, but even though he had complied with the kiss before, kissing was something much more...intimate to Smoker, luckily the kisses before had been brief but any longer and some bad habits that were rather embarrassing would leak into the current relationship. Aokiji glared at him as they got in the car too, it was a subtle glare as he put back his glasses, but the staring, though mellowed out, still made him uncomfortable.

When they got back to the station he saw everyone gathering which was rather odd, "What's going on brats?" Two brats named Helmeppo and Coby turned instantly, "Hina-san is back!" In that instant 2 things ran through his mind, the first was "No, please let this be the bosses sick joke," and 2 was, "Don't let her see me!" He turned to the darker skinned male to him looking interested and confused, and Smoker blessed his lucky stars that Aokiji was easy to persuade, "Hey, let's hit the road after we get the file from the chief." The tanned man looked over and in an instant Smoker heard something chilled his bones, "Where's Smoker?" The white haired male watched as Aokiji seemed to be now intuned and interested in the other conversation as she spoke more, "Is it true that Tashigi-chan asked to get moved again? I swear he should just work with me again, SMOKER I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING YOU SPINELESS PUFF CLOUD!"

Aokiji gave him a look, but he ignored it trying to sneak away to the chief's office in silence, but a flash of pink long hair changed that plan in an instant as the sound heels alerted him, she knew, she knew him all too well. "Smoker, join up with me as partners until i leave again!" The small man paused and said with firmness and a darker glare than he usually gave, "No." The woman glared back and crossed her arms, "We make a great team and we would clean up these streets that you have let go while I was gone," she then smirked and came closer, a hand reaching out for him and the white haired male glared as she spoke more, "I guess you and this city needs some more discipline." Before she could touch Smoker, a hand caught her wrist, the grasp firm yet gentle enough to not be threatening, but the glare that Aokiji gave her could frost over an ice queen.

"Who are you?" asked Hina, her eyes matching Aokiji's glare, but losing slowly as he took off his glass to wipe them, but his eyes never left hers, "I am his current partner." Her eyes widened and said, "I wasn't told that, I was told he was partnerless again, SENGOKU WHERE ARE YOU!?" Smoker's heart was racing in a bad way, it was going too fast, memories flooding back to him in an instant when he saw Hina reach for him, his eyes never looking at Aokiji after the man grabbed her arm, because the aggressive way the man stood against Hina was angry. The brat probably was jealous, because Hina was never one to be subtle with her reference toward their past relationship.

He thought he would be rid of her when she left, but her need to be in control of him was just as odd as the fetishes Smoker knew she had. Their relationship had had no foundation other than trust and convenience, she had trouble finding men that could handle her needs and Smoker was just starting on the patrolling force and didn't trust himself to not hurt whoever he would bed with so they made a compromise, then Hina became somehow fixated on him and relapsed on their agreement by getting too close. So the relationship stopped, but one again Smoker found a day where he couldn't trust himself, he had hurt a woman he was having sex with, he was too rough and sadistic so once again he became Hina's toy, but he realized his mistake and swore himself to celibacy until he could trust himself to not go too far and hurt someone else.

He could feel those cold eyes on him even though he couldn't see them, Hina leaving them in this awkward state as Smoker muttered in anger, "That damn woman just won't quit will she?" His thoughts drifted away from the present as they walked, his mind going to the past again slightly, searching for the reason why Hina became hooked on him or more specifically, when. There was no clear sign or event that would signify it. "Smoker-san," but why was she so fixated on him? "Smoker-san!" Why him? "SMOKER" the word was stressed and the sensation of cold air contrasted with the hot breath on his ear, the white haired man throwing an angry look over at the man, but his face was dusted on his ears.

"What?" he asked, but the man pointed at their vehicle and said, "You have to unlock the cruiser." The white haired male was unnerved as he looked up to see the stoic younger man with his shades right on his eyes and that somehow made the exchange colder. He pressed the button but stared at the darker skinned male harshly, "What?" The man said nothing and that made Smoker even more angry, his fist clenching as he gripped the latch too hard and felt some metal crush under him. In a split second decision he felt his whole being snap, everything was going wrong, all because of that damn woman. "Here brat," Smoker said and threw the keys at Aokiji who caught them hastily almost reflexively with his startled response.

"I can't drive like this," that's all Smoker said as the two men switched sides without another word and went about their duties as usual, but it was too normal. The day ended like that and both went their separate ways home, Aokiji very disturbed by it all. The dark skinned man unlocked his apartment and sat on his bed in the corner, it was a one room home, convenient and close to work. It was all he had cared about when he had first bought it, he had been in homicide, never a second to spare, but now it was different. There was so much spare time that it was practically crazy, and the main problem wasn't his lodging, it was who intruded his every thought.

Never in a million years did he think he would fall for Smoker, and it would be an understatement to say the man had a reputation. In the homicide department everyone would whisper his name, a man who had demoted himself, many said because of old age, but the man wasn't a day past 40. When he had been assigned Smoker he had thought nothing of it other than he felt his heart pound faster when those dark eyes looked at him darkly, he had thought it was from fear or adrenaline, but as time went on he realized the truth.

The white haired man was refreshing and awaking feelings that Aokiji hadn't felt for a long time, his eyes always following his partner, the way he held a gun with confidence, his morality, his level headed and moody behavior, and especially now, the perfect faces he made whenever Aokiji did something. There was also that time in Teach's basement, the cockiness that Smoker had down there, the man seemed to be hiding that side of himself, but Aokiji was okay with that, he assumed it would take time to open Smoker up, after all the man put a wall up with everyone.

That was 3 months ago, the only that had changed was that they jerked each other off or blew each other now and then, he was no different than a friend with benefits! Then came the pink haired woman named Hina, in an instant Aokiji knew the look in her eyes as she had reached out for Smoker, eyes that were all knowing, a former lover obviously. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of that, but he couldn't help but feel it curdling and his eyes tearing into Smoker's back, he felt ashamed of what he had done. He had sulked like a child, even though he himself had had past lovers, what a shitty feeling.

Aokiji sat up and and walked over to the chair and pulled on his coat and decided to go to the bar down the street, his hands tucking his keys, phone and wallet in his pockets. The bar was crowded badly for a simple Tuesday, he was about to indulge in some sake, but then he saw pink hair and thought, "no, it couldn't be." It was though, the pink haired woman surrounded by other men, but the woman seemed to notice him as well, he turned to escape. "OI! YOU OVER THERE! COME HERE!" Her voice rang loud and Aokiji wanted to keep walking until she shouted, "YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE RIGHT? ABOUT ME AND SMOKER? COME HAVE A DRINK LIKE A MAN!"

Aokiji glared, but he knew he wouldn't walk away from her, he sat next to the woman, her burgundy dress suit and red lipstick screaming danger as she chugged a glass of beer. They both were silent and then she said, "So you're his current lover right?" Aokiji stared back, but nodded, "yes." The woman smirked and said, "Hmmm, so he switched to men then? Maybe that will solve his problems." The raven gave her a glare as he sipped some beer, he wanted to be as lucid as possible so he could remember this conversation, "like what?" The pink haired woman stared grimly at the table and said, "The reason we got together was on an agreement, I needed a willing partner who would put up with all my...needs and Smoker, he had a habit of being too rough and hurting anyone he took to bed."

"It wasn't his fault, he couldn't control himself and this was when he had started to try and change himself. He needed to be controlled and I needed someone who would allow control and we were both partners so we could trust one another, so we made an agreement. I left to fix up some other town and came back to him not wanting me, but I tried to get him to come back, he did for only one more time before I had to leave and he promised to cut ties and to one day not need me anymore. I didn't think he could do it in a year, but somehow he did it. He's so different than before, how boring, it would have been great to make him mine one more time,...oh well."

"I won't let that happen," Aokiji said firmly and the woman barked a laugh and said, "Ha, I am fine without him, I found a new toy for now, but I warn you since you obviously have not done it with him that he can loose control so easily and he's probably picked up some of my fetishes along the way. I will say one thing though, we did try some things back there for him, and I have to say, he was rather sensitive last time I did it to him." The raven slammed the table and felt his ears heat up as he drunk a big swig of beer and asked instead, "did you two ever kiss?" The woman looked confused and said as she called for another cup of beer, "Yeah, that was the best part, he was so sensitive there, out of his 5 erogenous zones, his mouth was up there."

The dark skinned man looked at her with a glare, "You memorized his erogenous zones?" the woman quickly replied, "of course, i'd be a fool not to know that much." Aokiji paused for a moment and pulled out his phone and touched his little notebook app and said, "will you tell me them?" "of course," was her reply and in an instant his view of this woman changed entirely, he liked her a lot, drunk at least. He came home buzzed, but studying all the notes the pink haired woman gave him and his buzzed brain thought of a brilliant plan, go to Smoker now! In an instant he flipped out his phone and called the number in his address book as soon as he could.

"Ah, Smoker-san, can I come over?" he asked and the white haired man seemed to be sleepy as his gruff voice growled, "you damn brat, I was just about to eat, I might as well pick you up then." "I am slightly drunk Smoker-san, can you pick me up after you get the food?" He heard the man growl, but he knew the white haired man wouldn't deny his request, "You better drink water and sober up before I get over there." Aokiji did just that and a half hour later Smoker came into the apartment, his eyes wandering, he had never been in the raven's home.

"It's not much, but make yourself at home, but first Smoker-san let me help you with those bags," the raven picked up the bags that looked excessive and placed them on the desk then turned to Smoker and gestured to the couch near him, "make yourself comfortable." The white haired man sat down and said under his breath his tone a mix of awe and sadness, "I remember this type of life alright." Aokiji heard it and decided to wait no longer to ask what he wanted to know, "Smoker-san, I know why you left the homicide department, I also know your a great cop, but other than that I know nothing else about you." The white haired man growled out, his legs crossing as he replied, "Hell if I know anything about you, you aren't exactly one to tell about your past either brat. My story is simple, I was an angry brat as a child, who then turned into an angry man, and a very bad one at that. One day I realized that and I decided to change that's it."

"What made you change though," asked Aokiji and then he saw Smoker's eyes go darker, the man crossing his arms, something he often did in discomfort. "There was a kid, a kid the homicide department picked up after a wife had killed her husband, the little boy had ran and hid, the mother had ravaged the house trying to find this kid and kill him, but we came in time. The kid ran out and ran up to me since I was the closest, the mother saw her child and broke out of the people who were holding her down, she had a knife and I stopped her, the knife ended up with a scar on my face, he pointed to it, the scar that was at the middle of his forehead down to where his temple was. "I should have died when she cut at my temple but I survived and that kid, he reminded me of my own situation."

"I grew in a family of drunks, both of them died, they killed each other, so I grew up in foster care, but I was old enough to remember everything. I had realized when I woke up to that kid at my hospital bed and my coworkers that I had people who actually cared, this world wasn't as dark as I thought before then. I also realized that I was acting like my parents, and it made me feel sick, I acted like my old man, a man drunk on power who abused on those who didn't deserve it. That's when I changed departments, I didn't want to be like him...luckily, I really don't look much like him. So what about you?" asked Smoker gruffly, Aokiji was taken by surprise slightly and said, "me?" Smoker growled and said, "yes you dumbass, who else would I be talking to! You never give a damn word about yourself, but here I am giving a speech so I better get something in return for that whole spiel!"

The raven made a strange face and then held up his hands, "My childhood is boring, I grew up with two parents in a colder part of the world. Moved here after I graduated college and decided to go again to be able to go into homicides, it was good work and then I actually got into homicide and realized it was too much work to deal with, too many sad stories so I moved departments. I met you and enjoy my work as a cop now more than ever." Smoker seemed to look serious as he said, "At least I know more about you now, I suppose it's a start, but why did you call me in the afternoon to come over, surely it wasn't just to get food for your drunk ass." Aokiji walked over to where Smoker was and sat next to him and said, "I know why you don't kiss me, and why we don't have sex." Smoker's face became strained for a moment, he had been caught.

"Oh really brat?" he tried to say it more intimidatingly, but came out meeker than expected and Smoker felt his breaths get heavier as Aokiji moved closer to him as he spoke, "I asked that woman about you, on accident I saw her at the bar and she called me over and she told me some interesting things." Smoker's eyes widened then narrowed as he cursed out, "that damn witch." Aokiji watched Smoker, the man seemed defensive, perhaps it was pride, because he knew it wasn't fear...or was it? "Are you scared of me?" The white haired man paused and seemed to regard him, his glare fading as he spoke, "No,...maybe I am...It's been so long that I don't want to scare you off if I messed up or something brat."

The raven paused and he genuinely smiled as he reached a hand to take off his glasses, "I hardly doubt I will be scared off by you if I haven't already." The white haired man made an angry face, something more akin to seething actually. the darker skinned man put up his glasses on a shelf above and grabbed Smoker's face, "besides, I already love you too much too abandon my partner." Aokiji enjoyed watching close up as his partner's pale skin started to turn a strawberry pink and his eyes widened to a comical size, the man trying to speak, but Aokiji didn't let him try to deny his claim. Their lips met, Aokiji remembered the first time they had kissed, it was quick and over fast, this was drawn out entirely by his own doing.

Smoker's body reacted violently to any movement his tongue made, more importantly the sounds he was making were worth every lost breath. Perhaps Smoker had a fascination with oral things like cigars and suckers, so how would it feel if the white haired man sucked his cock, it was one thing that Smoker had refused to do. Aokiji let out his own moan into their conjoined mouths and he felt the shorter male grasping at his shirt with need. They parted for breath and Smoker fell back against the couch, his breaths coming heavy, practically gasping, Aokiji's eyes never left the way the other man's lips seemed to have gotten pink from the immense circulation of blood flowing through. "Bastard...taking me by surprise," Aokiji smiled and said, "Bed," and Smoker replied with a sigh, "then take off your damn clothes and if we are doing this, you better fuck me hard enough so I can call in sick to work tomorrow."

Aokiji smirked and said, "I thought I would have to fight you a bit on who was going to fuck who." Smoker looked over his shoulder with a glare and said, "You said you took pointers from Hina, so it will be easier for you to fuck me then, because she probably told you everything, but you better have a condom and some lube." Aokiji nodded, his eyes lowered slightly as Smoker started to undress himself, he himself taking off clothing, but his eyes completely devoured Smoker in his naked form. The man was small, but compact, the way his back muscles flexed when he moved, everything toned, this was too perfect for Aokiji. His eyes did lower to other things that marred the man's pale skin, burn marks, a few scars and especially the tattoo the man had on his shoulder blades. The black marks forming letters, that said, 'If you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will go it's whole life believing it is stupid.' The quote was famous and Aokiji had heard it, but something about the fact that Smoker had it on him was extremely hot.

"Interesting tattoo you've got there," Aokiji said as he dropped his last bit of clothing, their heights so painfully obvious when their clothing was removed. Smoker said nothing as he turned his head, his eyes boring into Aokiji's and instead of telling a story of why he had it, the man smiled something wild and asked tauntingly, "Do you like it then." Oh yes did that voice do things to Aokiji, he could get drunk on that beautifully dangerous sounding sound, he smiled back and answered, "more than you know." Aokiji walked up to the man from behind and whispered lowly in a way that seemed to be almost lethargic, sleepy, enticing, "Especially on this pale skin of yours."The raven hard man touched the place where ink mixed with white skin, the contrast eye catching to him as he stared at every little detail of the writing. It was breathtaking and the raven breathed out a single word and hoped it would catch at least a bit of how awed he felt, "beautiful."

The words breathed out softly, their effect slowly showing as a small bit of pink appeared at Smoker's ears as the man growled out, "Brat,...stop talking." It sounded like a warning, but it sounded halfhearted, it sounded...nervous. It sounded a lot like the way Smoker would refuse a kiss, so...Aokiji could only assume that just like the kiss, this was something else that actually Smoker probably liked as well. Maybe it was...Aokiji's voice making Smoker act that way or maybe compliments that did it for Smoker...It made the raven want to test some things. "Why? Why would I do that when you enjoy it so much? Is it bad that I find the man I am about to have sex with rather enticing?" He could see from the side that the white haired man's face still dusting pink on his ears, and it intrigued Aokiji.

The raven rarely got see a sight of an embarrassed Smoker, Aokiji had a habit to burn the image in his mind and then further tease Smoker about it. Turning him around now would be nice but he truly wanted to focus on the man in front of him in places he didn't usually look. "You must still be buzzed to be saying sappy words like that with a straight face," Smoker said with a scoff heard in his voice, but the words stopped short of more when Aokiji ghosted his fingers on the man's hips, his hands sliding in unison on both sides upward, feeling the way his body type was, feeling a few ribs here and there. The darker hands stopping at a point and both moving inward to grab hold to the soft nipples on Smoker. Smoker moved back a little and that was when Aokiji felt the warm back of Smoker on his front, the man was hot and the air was moist.

Both men were relatively silent throughout the small process, the younger cop doing various things to the white haired male's nipple, his mouth turning to abuse that pale neck and he remembered one of Smoker's kinks was teeth, so he bit. Aokiji got a small sound from Smoker in surprise, and a low groan as he scraped his teeth along the rest of the pale neck, irritating it red. Smoker's chest was heaving heavily and Aokiji began palming the man's chest with both hands, kneeding it, and occasional touching the tip of the perky nipples with a nail, causing a slight jerk. Smoker leaned backward with an arch to his body, which led to the sinful contact of Smoker's ass and Aokiji's front, the taller man sucking in a hissed breath.

He caught a glimpse of a cocky smile on the white haired man's face and he grinded slightly against that nice ass, his cock sliding in between those soft cheeks, but not penetrating, enjoying the way Smoker trembled in his grip. "You fucking brat, teasing me like this," the white haired man breathed out, a bit of anger in his voice, but it added to the man's natural charm also showed off the frustration the man felt. He remembered what he had learned about Smoker from the woman, he remembered the 5 points for Smoker, 1) His ass, 2) His scars, 3) his mouth, 4) His back, and 5) his hair. He also remembered some tips from the woman, but he also knew that he would probably discover some other things himself. He licked his lips to wet them as he came forward to Smoker's ears and rasped out, "I heard you like teasing Smoker, but I can't promise I won't be rough."

The raven saw the ears redden slightly and he heard the white haired man replied with a gruff, "Turn me around you damn brat." He obliged the man by removing his hands off the man and moved the man around on his lap, but wasn't expecting hands to come up to his face. They held his head gently and with a single movement, their foreheads were together, their breaths so close and Smoker spoke softly, unnatural tone to it, "If I ever go too far...you'll stop me won't you?" There was fear, it was the weird sound in his voice and he remembered Hina and what she had told him, that Smoker was afraid of losing control. The white haired man had a look of concentration on his face, but his eyes looked downward, Aokiji could see the pain and hurt in them. His hands went up to the white haired man's face, the blue eyes looked at him and with sweet words he spoke, "I would, so trust in me a little too. I won't break that easily Smoker, and I won't leave you because of such a thing, after all, we are partners."

The sad look in the man's eyes mellowed out slightly, and the light in his eyes returned so did a very relieved small smile grace the pale male's face, "You are still too sappy brat, but I can't say I really hate it, but.." Smoker's hands grasped Aokiji's head tighter and leaned in, their lips meeting an unlike before where the taller man had controlled the kiss, now Smoker had the reins and Aokiji enjoyed every moment of it. Smoker was good at kissing and did it better than Aokiji for certain especially when he was as passionate about it as he was right now. The dark skinned male found himself drowning in Smoker, melting him, moaning as the white haired male unexpectedly pulled him downward to the bed. They parted gasping for air, both their lips plump and glossy, the blood pumping through them rapidly, the taller man felt absolutely dazed.

"You better be ready, because I don't plan to go easy on you Kuzan," Aokiji's eyes widened at the sound of his first name and the man above him was positively glowing with anticipation, his eyes alight with mischievous intentions and a smile to match it. It was unSmoker like to say the least, he smiled back a lazy smile as he always did and said, "I sure hope so Smoker-san, because I like it rough." The white haired looked excited at his words and a little red in the face, his erection standing at attention and proud right next to his own. The man made an angry face and leaned downward toward him and bit his chin, there was minimal pain, the white haired man releasing it with a sigh, his eyes looking directly at him, "You always know how to rile me up the right way brat, so shut up."

Aokiji held back a smile and put his hands into Smoker's hair, the white tresses contrasting to his dark skin color, it was memorizing as the perfect hair finally fell into disarray, maybe it was an interesting analogy that he had now broken down some of Smoker's barriers. He gripped the hair in his hand and yanked a little at the soft fine hairs, the owner of the hair jerking in response. He felt a grin grow on his face, his eyes devouring Smoker's body, scars and all, how wonderful they looked and something in Smoker's eyes were screaming to him to just get rougher with him. His other hand reaching out and scratching down the man's upper body with a little pressure, not missing the way the man smirked slightly at him. This white haired man was more wild than Smoker-san, he wanted it, everything and Kuzan could tell it from the way his body arched to his touch, and he let that darker side of himself come out too.

Smoker couldn't help the way his heart raced so hard, he hadn't felt like this probably ever, the way he was being stared at now was purely lustful and hell was it doing things to him. Those eyes were alight like fire, something that Smoker hadn't expected when the other man had found out about Hina. Smoker jumped slightly as he felt the taller man tugging at his hair again to pull him closer, the other meeting him halfway and sitting upward as well. The white haired man closed the distance between their lips, his hands falling onto the younger man's pecs, the way they felt under him left him feeling a bit self conscious about his own body. He felt angry at that fact, putting even more effort into kissing the hell out of the man, his skill could make up for his lack of youth...hopefully and make the other realize just how long he had waited...waited for a moment like this to let loose.

A small bite, enough to hopefully entice the man to get rougher with him without speaking, but as he parted from the other and opened his eyes, he was met with very determined eyes. Smoker let out a small sound of shock as the darker haired man pulled him by the behind into the taller man's lap. He was closer to height level, but his heart was beating heavily as he fully realized how unclothed they were. There erections were so close that Smoker's twitched as the man moved, feeling the slight brush of them together. The smaller male began to wrap his arms around Aokiji's neck, ready to so and on his knees slightly to be able to kiss the taller male from above, but his hands were caught before they could do so and wordlessly Smoker's arms were put back down and put behind his back. "Hey Smoker-san," that low voice murmured in his ear sensually, Smoker surprised at the closeness, it was only a moment, but Kuzan managed to get so close to him.

"Can I tie your arms up?" the raven asked and Smoker's eyes widened, then narrowed as he asked, "With what exactly?" He remembered a particular bad time with fuzzy handcuffs that he particularly hate-, "my belt." The white haired man paused and felt his heart pound a little faster...a belt sounded...painful. Smoker looked up at Aokiji and saw his serious face as usual, but he could see the other man eyeing his belt across the room. Smoker relented...this time, "Fine brat, but you better get me some lube and condoms, because raw penetration is a no go for me."Without another word, Aokiji walked over to his pants and extracted his belt, taking time to get his lube and condoms from the bathroom. "You put your lube and condoms in the bathroom? Why not the dresser drawer or under the bed?" asked Smoker in a disbelieving voice only to be shocked at the man's answer, "People will wait for condoms and lube for me."

Smoker looked completely shell shocked by the complete smugness of the other man's voice until he looked down at Aokiji's member and admitted aloud, "Okay, I understand that, but it must be inconvenient for you in general." The raven haired man simply raised an eye brow and said, answering Smoker's subtle hinting, "I haven't used it since I have been put under your jurisdiction, that's why it is in there. Why would I need it when I have the real thing right in front of me?" Smoker simply raised an eyebrow and had a smug smile on and replied with mirth, "Do you come on to people with that silver tongue of yours often then brat? That must get everyone into your bed." Aokiji only replied, his smile ever present, those preying eyes watching him as he spoke, "Well, I have been using it since day 1 with you and obviously that got me nowhere."

The white haired male tried not to smile at that as he responded, "I don't know that that's true, I am in your bed now brat, so what are you gonna do to me now that I am here?" Smoker felt the shift in the air, the raven haired man's eyes growing darker and narrower, speaking with words that should have been mirthful, but ended up more serious and husky than expected, "I didn't know you were into dirty talk, Hina didn't mention that as one of your kinks either." A twinge of anger passed through the white haired male as he got on his knees and reached out to intertwine his hands into those black thick curly locks and he pulled the man in close. His voice became dangerous, low as he felt anger rise in him along with his unbridled lust as he growled at the other man's ear, "Don't talk about her when you are supposed to be doing me brat or you may regret it, plus she isn't you."

Aokiji felt his heart and his member jump at the words from the smaller male, the words were growled at with jealous and then the ended with tender words that made him rip up that mental list he had from Hina. Smoker was very much right, she wasn't him and he wasn't her. The white haired man was his to explore, his to pleasure and find every spot to make him writhe beneath him, to make the proud man beg for his cock, yeah that was much better to the taller man. He smiled and grabbed one of Smoker's hands from his hair, happy the man was willingly letting some control go as he moved the hand down to his own member and commented, "You're right Smoker-san, I don't think Hina has this. I, on the other hand do." Smoker seemed offended but Aokiji beat him by finishing his words, "I, the man who wants to thoroughly mess you up entirely. I want to do so many things to you Smoker-san, and not all in one night either, that wouldn't be nearly enough time with you."

Smoker felt himself shiver as the taller male moved to face him, dropping the lube and condoms onto the bed, taking his free hands and digging them into the white haired man's scalp, the roughness of the movement making Smoker feel absolutely giddy like a damn child and he hated it. Those eyes that mesmerized him, those dark eyes underneath the raven curls that pulled him in, the way that concentrated on him, fully looked at him with unbridled sexual desire and pure need. Their lips met in a kiss that sent Smoker to some other planet, one away from earth, one that was full of warmth and pure love, it was something he had never felt before in all his years on earth. They parted, then met again, the kiss becoming something different, one that he controlled as he scratched into the raven locks and pulled the man even closer. No air moving around their bodies, Aokiji groaning when Smoker's abs brushed hard against his members.

Smoker wanted to smile at his own dirty thoughts, separating from the kiss, he kissed at the man's jaw and began to slide down with his kisses before he gripped Aokiji's dick in his hand. The man above him hitched a breath, the smaller man's name on his breathy moan, the white haired man felt his body hum with motivation as he asked lowly, "You got any STDs I should know about? I'm clean." The raven took a moment to fully understand before nodding saying, "I'm clean." Aokiji felt his heart jump, Smoker...was Smoker going to suck him off? Despite them getting each other off in alleys and such, never had Smoker given him a blow job. The raven felt himself shake from anticipation as the white haired man went down closer with his mouth, scraping his teeth against the soft skin just around his happy trail, a sensation that made Aokiji jolt, sucking in a sharp breath and groan out Smoker's name in a scolding manner, "Smokerrrr."

The taller male looked downward, feeling shocked at the youthful smirk on the smaller male, the man licking his lips in a sensual way, probably not even on purpose. The white haired male kissed at the raven's tip lovingly and teasingly, the sight Aokiji felt his heart pound hard, the endearing gesture would forever be in his mind. The shorter male mouthed over tip only and teasingly sucked it and let it go with a pop, and the man beneath him growled upward at him, the angry cute look on his face that Aokiji found adorable, "Give me the lube, I am preparing myself while I do this." Aokiji felt a pang of disappointment, "I really wanted to do that Smoker-san, your ass is practically been begging for me to do it. Do you think I won't do well preparing you?"

Smoker seemed to look frustrated as he quickly explained with a growl, "Brat, neither of us will hold out long once I start sucking you off, plus I am better at stretching myself faster. You can do it another time brat, just hurry up, I am horny as hell and want this cock in me soon!" Aokiji smirked at the admission that there would be another time, Smoker-san was so honest when he was angry. Even though he was disappointed about not being able to stretch Smoker-san, he was getting a blow job out of this and would be able to watch how Smoker fingered himself so that wasn't bad at all. He came closer to the edge of the bed, his eyes looking at the belt briefly, but he reached for the lube and handed it to Smoker-san and replied, "Make sure you stretch wide enough Smoker-san." The shorter man made no verbal reply, but instead decided to bite at the wrist that handed him lube, his eyes narrowed.

The bite hadn't hurt much, but Aokiji realized that he was seriously getting turned on by the way the white haired man bit at him like that. The man flipped the cap and poured some in his fingers, rubbing them before putting his whole arm behind him. The white haired man came closer and whispered softly at the dick in front of him before starting his descent on it, "Don't be afraid to use those hips brat, you won't choke me." Aokiji felt confused by Smoker's statement until the white haired man reached half way on his sizable dick and...just...kept...going. The raven put his hands in his own hair and grasped the strands tightly trying to just breathe as Smoker went to town on his dick, fully seating it in his throat, the warm constriction making Aokiji let out out hiccupping gasping noises. His noises being caught only by another as Smoker sat there, his face buried in his lower hair, those brown eyes looking very satisfied at Aokiji.

"Fucking hell Smoker-san, no gag reflex?" the raven said with a choked voice that turned into a groan of a curse as Smoker gulped around his dick, adding pressure around it. The taller male nearly screamed, instead his voice seemed to settled on a surprised yelp instead, he leaned over on reflex. His hands burying themselves into that white haired male before he understood what Smoker meant before, Smoker had basically given him permission to face fuck him. The raven felt excitement pound through him that he shook, his eyes wandering over to where he could see the white male's hand moving behind him, the smaller male finger fucking himself for him. Aokiji let out a small chuckle that sounded strained from all the energy he had bundled up in him, "So you want me to go to town on your face huh? Is that what you want Smoker? I never thought you'd be into something like this, but you never cease to amaze me Smoker-san~."

The white haired man moaned around the taller man's dick in agreement, Aokiji jolting up slightly, his whole body got a shock, "Shit!" The raven gave a playful glare at the man and rasped rather huskily, "you really know how to rile me up just as usual Smoker-san~." That was when all that pent up energy went loose, he started out slow of course, even if Smoker had no gag reflex, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt him. He went slow on the build up, letting out only little jolts when Smoker did something particularly...satisfying. God if those angry eyes didn't make him want to do so much more than he already was doing, he felt possessed by his needs, but he want to fight it so much. He still felt a little afraid to go full force on the man below him. The white haired male seemed to catch that though and gave him a disapproving glare, and suddenly Smoker rumbled his voice, the vibrations going around his whole cock.

Aokiji jolted and fucking gasped in surprise and pleasure, "Smoker...fucking...devil." Smoker seemed to enjoy pissing him off as much as he enjoyed pleasuring him, because the man kept doing it to him. The thing was though, Aokiji found himself enjoying it though immensely, the way Smoker practically controlled him with that skilled mouth of his. The raven felt like he was going to die in the best way possible, he couldn't even open his eyesd, afraid he would cum too soon. "Smoker youuuuu-ah...you need to stop!" Aokiji tried to warn, Smoker getting too much obvious fun out of making the normally composed Aokiji fumble his words, but the white haired male got the warning and released him. The shorter man came off his dick just as quickly as he went on it, beautifully and swiftly, and said man gave him a look of annoyance and probably sexual frustration, his hands still working behind, he said slowly, "You better get that condom on quickly."

The taller male felt his body jitter with excitement as he did what he was told and put on the condom and added extra lubrication to it, not even 10 seconds later Smoker was grabbing his matted black curls in his fist and biting his neck hard. This small white haired beast of a man was practically the embodiment of impulsivity, and did that do wonders for Aokiji's libido. The mark on his neck hurt so good and he heard the white haired man pull back and stare at him dead in the face and say, "If you fuck anyone else, I'll kill you!" The brown eyes widened even larger at the other man's words, they must have been as blown out as Smoker's own eyes and that made his thoughts get messy, but he didn't care as he spoke what he felt. "I'd rather die," his words dying as he kissed the white haired man, not caring about the taste of himself on the other man's mouth, all he cared about was the way the white beast melted in front of him and grabbed on to him so tightly.

They were secure, they were safe, and they were alive, together. Aokiji aligned himself with Smoker and said words that he never really meant with all his heart till now, maybe it was because he wanted to see how the other man would react to them, his voice lowered and he rasped out, "I love you." The look on Smoker's face when he moved away to see was something indescribably beautiful, and Aokiji felt himself smile, this is what love was like, he thought to himself. The white haired man's face was all but shocked and surprised, but in a way that seemed so alluring. He didn't know how her was so lucky to have met Smoker-san, and he sure as hell wasn't to let him get away from him when he had him now. He grasped those hips firmly, ready to finally take the man whole, to show his love, but he paused. "Smoker, is this what you want," he asked softly, hoping the shock would wear off and he could get proper consent from the man, because Smoker would be the type to deny some things the next morning.

The shock wore off as soon as the words were spoken and the shorter man's eyes seemed determined as he said with conviction, "Make good on your promise then Kuzan." Without another second wasted he pushed through slowly, the way in was soft and warm, he could feel Smoker around him, the shorter male facing him with a face that indicated pain. He did what he could to make the pain lesds, kissing the white haired man and roughing him up slightly in ways he liked. Then, it was all in and both men paused, their breaths heaved, Smoker's definitely heavier than his own. That beautiful pale chest heaving up and down a nice sheen starting upon it's surface, Aokiji moved forward to kiss and bite at the other's nipples. Smoker looked down at his efforts and seemed took the taller man's breath away in an instant.

This man was beautiful, his light skin, his rough demeanor, his morals, his convictions, his stubbornness, his strength, all of it was beautiful to him. The man in front of him was vulnerable, cute, sexy, amazing, and it was all in the same exact person, Aokiji was too lucky indeed. The black haired man came up to kiss the man something brutal, hoping his deep affection made it through to the other. He could imagine everything he ever really wanted with this man, he could imagine waking up to his funny rough sleepy face in the morning, his lazy yet somewhat unsubtle affection coming through his simple kisses, his caring disguised as simple humanistic concern for a coworker, his competitive nature leading to fun nights, riling him up as much as he wanted, arguing over nothing, simple quiet meals together, he wanted it all with him.

"I love you," Aokiji said without a thought, he felt himself tearing at the docile thoughts, the tranquility of someone to return after years of loneliness and scary unnerving thoughts. The white haired male's eyes widening and the gruff man in front of him wiping away tears saying with thoughtful words, "Shouldn't I be the one crying idiot?" Simple words that made him once again get ahold of himself and grounding him to the current situation, what was it again? Oh yeah, fucking Smoker into oblivion and no work for a week, that was the goal. "You're right, but I hope they are good tears or else you'll break my heart," the taller male said softly back as he asked after that, "are you good now?" The white haired male's smiled once again made Aokiji smile in response as the man growled out, "I am, but I won't be if you don't fuck me right now." Without another word the black haired man's hips thrusted forward with no warning, Smoker seeming to jump in a gasp at the motion, the smaller male grabbing the bed sheets beneath him decidedly, the two falling into missionary position on instinct.

Without a single word, Aokiji set a brutal pace, aiming in all directions hoping to find a position that really made Smoker scream and boy he knew he found it when Smoker did just that, he didn't let out a girl scream. It was a broken cry of a cuss word on his lips, he heard the sheets move at the way Smoker dug his feet in them behind him, the pale hands shooting up to hug his neck. The fingers digging into his back and Aokiji felt himself jump at the feeling...it was arousing, one of the sexiest things he heard in his whole life and damn was it worth the wait. He aimed for that spot every thrust, Smoker's insides tightening around him, the black haired man swearing that he could see heaven. He was so close and he knew Smoker was too, without any words they came in near synch, Aokiji being slightly faster than Smoker. The two immediately though passed out, the amount of energy and exhaustion too much for wither of them to handle.

The next morning was too much to handle for Aokiji as he opened his eyes to see a naked Smoker cuddling him, his face looking so peaceful and young and he may or may not have passed out again just from seeing Smoker in such a way. He awoke again to have the spot where Smoker was before, magically filled with a pillow, and Aokiji panicked thinking it was all a dream. He was about to curse at his damn vivid dream when he looked across the room to see Smoker sitting there in a simple towel, clean from a shower, hair slicked back and nice. The man was simple drinking orange juice and some ordered take out food from a nearby cafe, the man turned to him and the dark skinned man felt his heart speed to something unimaginable when the white haired younger looking man in front of him smiled genuinely, "Good morning, hope you like an egg sandwich, they didn't have anything else you'd like, so deal with it brat."

so this is what happiness is huh?

* * *

 **Aryes: Hoped you all like this series, I personally love these two and hope this ship gets larger~~~! They are so cute together the more I write them~ Anyway, leave a comment or something or tell me how you liked the story~! Thanks for reading it~ Sorry for the wait.**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
